Oathbreaker
"Oathbreaker" is the third episode of the sixth season of Game of Thrones. It is the fifty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 8, 2016. It was written by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, and directed by Daniel Sackheim. Plot Summary At the Wall As Jon Snow awakens and gasps for air, he slowly sits up and scans the room. He then looks down and is horrified by his stab wounds. Davos Seaworth, having returned to the room, is shocked but relieved and quickly helps Jon as he struggles to walk. Davos asks Jon if he remembers anything. Jon, still shocked, says yes, he remembers getting stabbed by Olly and Alliser Thorne for bringing the Wildlings to Castle Black. Melisandre enters, shocked that the resurrection has worked. She then goes to Jon and asks him where he was after his death. Jon replies he saw nothing, to Melisandre's disappointment. Seizing on whatever hope she still has, however, she says that the Lord brought Jon back for a reason, that Stannis was not The Prince That Was Promised, but "someone must be". Davos asks Melisandre to leave them alone so Jon can reacclimatize. After he has recovered somewhat, Jon dons his Night's Watch armor and the Lord Commander's cape, and walks into the courtyard, seeing many of the fellow Brothers arrive before him. Jon, still struggling to walk properly, comes down and greets the dumbfounded Tormund. Tormund jokes with the resurrected Lord Commander before hugging him tightly which slightly pains Jon due to his stab wounds. Jon then greets the relieved Eddison Tollett and they embrace. Sometime later, Jon oversees the public hanging of the traitors responsible for the Mutiny at Castle Black: Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck, Alliser Thorne and Olly. Jon asks if any of the men have last words to say. Bowen says Jon shouldn't be alive, stating it's not right. Jon replies, "Neither was killing me." Yarwyck pleads Jon to tell his family in White Harbor that he died fighting the Wildlings. Alliser then says he had a choice: to betray his Commander or the Night's Watch. He then says that Jon bringing the Wildlings was a dangerous problem and had to be stopped, and warns him that Jon will be fighting their battles forever. Jon then moves on to Olly, who says nothing and glares furiously at Jon. Jon reluctantly cuts down the rope, killing all four traitors. Jon looks at Olly's lifeless body, feeling remorse. Afterwards, Jon takes off his cloak and hands it to the confused Edd. Jon then says Edd can do whatever he wants with the cloak, unofficially designating Edd as the 999th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Jon then leaves the courtyard, saying "My watch has ended" while the rest of the Brothers look on in shock. On a ship heading for Oldtown Samwell Tarly, Gilly, and her baby son Sam are sailing on a ship to Oldtown. Gilly and Sam have never been on a ship before. Samwell is seasick and begins throwing up into a chamber pot. Gilly assures Samwell that it won't be long and says that she can't wait to see Oldtown. Gilly tells Tarly that the ship's captain says that Oldtown is the most beautiful city in Westeros. While Samwell had originally planned to go and study at the Citadel, he changes his plans since he cannot bring Gilly and her child along as the Citadel only allows men within its walls. Unwilling to abandon Gilly and Sam to the streets, Samwell decides to take them to his ancestral home of Horn Hill. While he does not get on with his father Randyll Tarly, Samwell assures Gilly that his mother and sister are very kind. Samwell wants to do everything to protect Gilly and her child from harm. Despite some unease, Gilly promises to follow Samwell and let him decide what is best for them. Beyond the Wall Bran has a vision of the past again. He and the three-eyed raven are at the Tower of Joy in Dorne, shortly after the end of Robert's Rebellion. The last two of the Targaryen Kingsguard stand before the Tower and block the way of a small party of Northmen led by Eddard Stark himself. The three-eyed raven identified one of Ned's companions as Howland Reed, Meera's father. Eddard tells Ser Arthur Dayne and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower to stand down, and asks why they weren't at the Trident. Ser Arthur states that Rhaegar ordered them here to guard the tower, so there they remained, even as Rhaegar and Aerys both died. Eddard asks where his sister Lyanna is, but Dayne simply wishes Stark the best in the wars to come. The two Kingsguard draw their swords, with Ser Arthur saying "and now it begins," to which Eddard replies "now it Ends." The two sides clash, with Dayne making short work of a few of Ned's northmen. Ser Arthur slowly cuts down the number of northmen, but Ser Gerold falls to Ned's blade. Eventually, Ser Arthur duels Eddard one-on-one. Bran expresses his shock at Ser Arthur's skills, with the three-eyed raven confirming that the Sword of the Morning is better than Ned. Dayne easily gains the upper hand and kicks Ned's sword away from him, but is unprepared for Howland stabbing him through the back of the neck. Eddard seems visibly uncomfortable at winning this way, but unhesitatingly delivers the killing bldow to the incapacitated Ser Arthur. Bran is shocked, as he had heard tales of this duel and never expected his father to stand for such things. Eddard runs towards the tower, having heard a woman's scream come from one of its windows towards the end of the duel. Bran runs to follow Eddard, calling out, but he is told it's time to go by the raven. Ned looks back for a second, seemingly hearing Bran, but then runs into the Tower. Bran tries to follow, but he is forced out of the past and back into the cave by the three-eyed raven, saying he had stayed in the past for too long. Bran is both angry and sad at this, but the raven asserts it was for his safety, and again sternly reminds him that the past cannot be changed. The raven further states that he's waiting a thousand years for Bran to arrive, and that Bran will not share the raven's destiny. But before he can leave the cave, Bran must learn everything. At King's Landing Qyburn is in the company of the Little birds, children who used to spy for Varys. Qyburn tries to win the favor of the children by attracting them with candied plums from Dorne. Shortly afterwards, Cersei, Jaime Lannister and the reanimated Ser Gregor Clegane enter. Cersei wants Qyburn gather information from Dorne, Highgarden, the North and wherever people are trying to take advantage of their losses and plotting against them. At the Small Council meeting, Grand Maester Pycelle complains about Qyburn and his experiments. Ser Kevan Lannister is heading the Council – which now consists of himself, Pycelle, and Lord Mace Tyrell – with Lady Olenna Tyrell in attendance to lobby for Margaery and Loras Tyrell's release. Cersei, Jamie and Ser Gregor enter the room, startling Pycelle and Mace. On being questioned about what they are doing at a small council meeting, Cersei replies that she is the Queen, only to corrected by Olenna that the rightful queen is the one married to the king and that Margaery is he one who fits that description. Jaime then argues that he, as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, also has a right to attend. Pycelle admits that Ser Gerold Hightower once sat on the council, but dismisses this due to the Mad King's eccentricities. Cersei accuses Kevan of not caring for her daughter Myrcella, while Jaime appeals to the bigger picture and urges Kevan to take action against Ellaria Sand and the Sand Snakes who have taken over Dorne after eliminating House Martell. Displeased with the newcomers, Ser Kevan and small council leave the hall. Meanwhile, an angry King Tommen Baratheon and his Kingsguard visits the High Sparrow to secure permission for Cersei to visit her daughter's resting place in the Great Sept. The High Sparrow replies that Cersei cannot visit because she still has not been cleared for the other sins that she is accused of. Tommen criticizes the High Sparrow for his self-righteous treatment of Cersei after she had atoned for two of her crimes. Despite their differences, the High Sparrow claims admiration for the deep love that Tommen has for his mother, which he attributes to the divine love of the Mother. When Tommen asks the High Sparrow why he wants to put his mother through more trials, the Sparrow replies that he is merely carrying out the will of the Seven. He urges the young King to turn to the Seven for wisdom. Before Tommen leaves, less angry and more uncertain, the High Sparrow tells him that the Seven have worked through his grandfather and mother even though they may not acknowledge it. In Meereen In the Great Pyramid, Varys holds court when the Unsullied bring in Vala, a prostitute who is in league with the Sons of the Harpy. She had seduced and murdered several members of the Second Sons and Unsullied. Vala is defiant and states that she opposes the new regime imposed by the Unsullied and Second Sons as illegitimate. She became a prostitute out of patriotic fervor for the old ways. Varys assures Vala he has no interest in torturing her and decides to strike a deal. In return for revealing who is funding the Sons of the Harpy, he offers her and her son safe passage on a ship bound for Pentos with a bag of silver to start a new life. Varys warns her that if she doesn't agree to the offer, she will be executed for her crimes, leaving her son orphaned. Meanwhile, Tyrion passes the time by engaging Missandei and Grey Worm in small talk. Tyrion offers to play games with the pair but they are not interested. Before Tyrion can embark on a drinking game, Varys returns and informs them that the Wise Masters of Yunkai, the Good Masters of Astapor, and the Free City of Volantis have been secretly funding the Sons of the Harpy. While Grey Worm advocates attacking the cities, Missandei advises against it since that would leave Meereen unprotected. Using this information, Tyrion asks Varys to use his little birds to send them a message. In the Dothraki Sea Daenerys Targaryen walks the Dothraki towards Vaes Dothrak and is ushered into the the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen by Khal Moro's bloodriders. Upon entering the temple, the High Priestess of the Dosh Khaleen orders the bloodriders to leave and strips her naked, giving her a robe which the dosh khaleen wear. As Daenerys puts on her new clothes, she tells the high priestess that she will soon regret what she has done as she was the wife of a great khal the Queen of Meereen, and the Mother of Dragons. The high priestess retorts that she herself was the wife of a previous Great Khal, Savo. Just as Daenerys thought she would conquer the world at Drogo's side, so did the high priestess think she would conquer the world at Savo's. But Savo was slain, and she joined the dosh khaleen. She is now content, just as Daenerys would be if she is allowed to join them. When Dany expressed confusion, the priestess points out that khaleesi are supposed to return to Vaes Dothrak immediately after their khan's death... but Daenerys went out into the world. She explains that all the khalasars have gathered to decide which cities will be sacked and which tribes will be enslaved, and now they will have to decide what to do with Daenerys for not coming to the dosh khaleen after Khal Drogo died. In Braavos A blind Arya Stark resumes her training with the Waif and Jaqen H'ghar, the former of whom beats her repeatedly when she lies. Meanwhile, Jaqen has her mixing potions blindly. During her training, Arya continues sparring with the Waif while answering questions about her family and the Hound. Arya admits to leaving the Hound to die instead of killing him, despite wanting his death. The Waif then interrogates Arya about the people on her list: Cersei, Gregor Clegane and Walder Frey. The Waif voices her disbelief that Arya's list is so short, but Arya counters by asking which name she wants added. When Arya insists that she is no one, the Waif does not believe her and tries to hit her. However, Arya is able to deflect her blow and leap out of the way, surprising the Waif. After confirming that Arya has mastered blind sparring, Jaqen approaches Arya and offers to give back her sight if she tells him her name. Arya replies that "a girl has no name." Jaqen then leads Arya to the well where he scoops up a bowl of water, which he offers her. She is reluctant, as others have drunk from it and died, but he says that if she is truly "no one" there is nothing to fear. Arya drinks from the bowl and her sight is restored. When Jaqen asks Arya who she is, she replies that she is no one. At Winterfell The Umbers led by Smalljon Umber travel to Winterfell to meet Ramsay Bolton, the new Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Smalljon and Ramsay chat about their experiences with their fathers. Smalljon mentions that his father Greatjon Umber is dead but admits that he would have killed him if the opportunity arose. Ramsay denies murdering the late Roose Bolton and claims that he was poisoned by his enemies, but Smalljon doesn't bother believing him. Smalljon has come to forge an alliance with the Boltons against Jon Snow and the Wildlings. However, he refuses to bow to Ramsay; citing the late Robb Stark's betrayal at the hands of Roose. Smalljon then reveals that he has a "gift" for Ramsay, who asks if it is a girl, hoping for Sansa Stark. Smalljon replies otherwise and Umber guards enter the room with two hooded figures. The first turns out to be Osha – the second is Rickon Stark, Snow's half brother and Sansa's youngest brother. Osha and Rickon appear uncomfortable to find themselves in Ramsay's presence. When Ramsay asks Smalljon to verify Rickon's identity, an Umber retainer enters the room carrying the severed head of the direwolf Shaggydog, and Rickon's expression of dismay confirms this was his pet. Satisfied, a gleeful Ramsay then issues a sarcastic "welcome" to "Lord Stark." Appearances First * Ser Arthur Dayne (Flashback) * Ser Gerold Hightower (Flashback) * Lord Howland Reed (Flashback) * Lord Smalljon Umber * High Priestess of the Dosh Khaleen Deaths * Lord Greatjon Umber (Offscreen) * Ser Arthur Dayne (Flashback) * Ser Gerold Hightower (Flashback) * Shaggydog (Off-screen) * First Steward Bowen Marsh * First Builder Othell Yarwyck * First Ranger Ser Alliser Thorne * Olly Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Conleth Hill as Varys *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Iwan Rheon as Lord Ramsay Bolton *Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon *Hannah Murray as Gilly *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar Guest Starring *Max von Sydow as the Three-eyed raven *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Anton Lesser as Qyburn *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Natalia Tena as Osha *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Faye Marsay as The Waif *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane *Brenock O'Connor as Olly *Kae Alexander as Leaf *Dean S. Jagger as Lord Smalljon Umber *Paul Rattray as Lord Harald Karstark *Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark *Meena Rayann as Vala *Joe Naufahu as Khal Moro *Souad Faress as a High Priestess of the Dosh khaleen *Staz Nair as Qhono *Hannah John-Kamen as a Dothraki widow *Angelique Fernandez as a Dothraki widow *Robert Aramayo as Lord Eddard Stark *Luke Roberts as Ser Arthur Dayne *Eddie Eyre as Ser Gerold Hightower *Brian Fortune as First Builder Othell Yarwyck *Michael Condron as First Steward Bowen Marsh *Wuese Houston-Jibo as a Dothraki widow *Diogo Sales as a Moro's bloodrider *Junade Khan as a Moro's bloodrider *Annette Hannah as a little bird *Nathanael Saleh as a little bird *Michael Nevin as a little bird *Jesse Magee as a little bird *Iona Clarke as a little bird *Lucy Gallagher as a little bird *Fionn Kernan as a little bird Uncredited *Leo Woodruff as Lord Howland Reed Cast notes *18 of 27 starring cast members appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne of Tarth), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis), and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes *Vaes Dothrak returns to the Title sequence for the first time since season 2. Braavos drops out of the sequence despite being a major setting for the episode while Pyke remains despite not being in the episode. As the producers explained there are only so many locations they can fit within the 90 second opening credits while still having the camera zoom around. Pyke is between King's Landing and Winterfell and this made it easier to fit in. Of course, Braavos is also between the Wall and Vaes Dothrak, but actually appears in this episode. *Dorne does not appear in this episode. Sansa Stark and her storyline (united with Brienne of Tarth) do not appear in this episode. House Greyjoy does not appear again after last episode (but the preview confirms they will in the next episode). Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish and the Vale characters have not yet reappeared but are also confirmed to appear in the next episode by the preview. The Tully/Frey subplot has not yet appeared. Margaery and Loras do not appear, though House Tyrell does in the form of Mace and Olenna at the Small Council. *Although its resonable to believe that the actor Eddie Eyrie was playing Ser Oswell Whent, he confirmed in his official Twitter account that he is portraying Gerold Hightower. In the books, both Hightower and Whent are present at the Tower of Joy, while in this episode there is only one unnamed knight with Ser Arthur Dayne. It is unknown why Whent is not present, since its stated in "Two Swords" that he also died with Hightower and Dayne, so he is perhaps inside the Tower with Lyanna. In the books, Whent is a relative of Eddard's wife Catelyn Stark through her mother. *The title of the episode may refer to Jon Snow leaving the Night's Watch, Smalljon Umber breaking his oath to the Starks, or even Daenerys not joining the Dosh Khaleen when she was supposed to. *In the books there is no mention of Dayne ever fighting with a second sword in addition to Dawn. *Just before their battle, Arthur Dayne tells Ned Stark, "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come." This is a call back to "The Wars to Come" where Mance Rayder tells Stannis Baratheon the same thing just before Stannis has him executed. *In "Mother's Mercy," Jon Snow is stabbed by at least six different people. Several others look on. The first two episodes of this season also show that the Snow loyalists were far outnumbered by the pro-Thorne faction. However, in this episode, Jon Snow executes only four mutineers: Olly, Alliser Thorne, Bowen Marsh, and Othell Yarwyck. It is unclear whether this is a continuity error, the other mutineers are killed offscreen, or the other mutineers are granted clemency while Jon focuses on the main culprits. *Tormund teases Jon for the size of his member. It is perhaps a nod to the conversation they had on the third book, while Jon travelled with the wildlings: Tormund encouraged Jon to have sex with Ygritte. He could not understand why Jon was reluctant, and asked him jokingly "Are you certain they never cut your member off? If a man does not use his member it grows smaller and smaller, until one day he wants to piss and cannot find it." *Eddison Tollett refers to the color of Jon's eyes as a sign he is alive: had Jon become a wight, his eyes would have been blue. *As explained previously, in order to play Arya Stark as blind, Maisie Williams wore special 16 millimeter contacts which she actually couldn't see through. She only wore these for stationary shots with heavy focus on dialogue and acting, but for the extensive fight scenes with the Waif - particularly in this episode - she switched to another set of contacts which had small pinprick holes in the middle which she could still see out of. She used these stunt contacts when she was in motion and the camera wouldn't make them noticeable anyway. This was done due to the fear that if she really couldn't see in these scenes, she might end up accidentally hurting herself or the other actor. *Arya's kill list has indeed grown shorter since Season 4, due to the deaths of several on it such as Joffrey Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, and Meryn Trant: now she officially lists it as just including Cersei Lannister, Gregor Clegane, and Walder Frey. **She never added Littlefinger, Roose and Ramsay Bolton, or the Greyjoys to the list because she wasn't aware of what they did to her family. **Ser Ilyn Payne] was also on the list in earlier seasons but due to the actor developing near-terminal cancer he has not reappeared since Season 2, at which apparently even last season his name was quietly removed from the list (it is unknown if the actor can reappear before the TV series finishes). **In Season 3 Arya briefly added Melisandre, Beric, and Thoros for taking Gendry away - she never met them in the novels and weren't on the list, but given that Gendry came to no lasting harm and others such as Walder Frey soon afterwards did far worse, she apparently just removed them from her list by Season 4. **In the books, Walder Frey is not explicitly on Arya's list - though she states that this is only because she intends to kill all of the Freys responsible for the Red Wedding, and it would take too long to say all of their names (that and she isn't sure yet which ones were specifically the most responsible, such as Lame Lothar Frey). **The only people on Arya's kill list who are still alive in the novels at this point are Meryn Trant and one of the Mountain's men named Dunsen. In the books she named several of the Mountain's men on the list, among them Polliver, Dunsen, and Raff, and she actually hasn't been able to kill Meryn yet. The TV version condensed these side characters into the others instead of introducing them: Arya kills TV-Meryn the way that she killed Raff in the books, while the other Mountain's men such as Dunsen were apparently just condensed into Polliver. *The Sons of the Harpy are in fact being funded by an alliance of slavers from powerful foreign cities: the Wise Masters of Yunkai, the (revived) Good Masters of Astapor, and the slave-masters of Volantis. In the novels this was a much larger subplot as they united their armies together and sent them to Meeren; in the TV series, for the moment at least, it seems that this was condensed to sending money to fund the insurgent group. This episode also strongly highlights what Tyrion and Varys briefly alluded to in the previous episode, that there must be one central leader of the Sons of the Harpy. *A behind-the-scenes video was posted to the HBO Viewer's Guide for this episode which adds much greater insight into the scene between Tyrion Lannister, Grey Worm, and Missandei. It makes it clear that Tyrion's attempts at conversation with them are supposed to be awkward, and his jokes are meant to fall flat and fail. The writers wanted to highlight that Tyrion is now mixed in with a very different and alien culture in Meereen, so of course his usual routine of witty repartee around the council table wouldn't be expected to automatically work. Grey Worm and Missandei were slaves and are used to a culture in which they do what they are told with no chit chat, and even the ruling elites they're used to in the region are more formal and don't banter like in Westeros. For their part, as their actors explain, Grey Worm really doesn't know what to make of Tyrion and is baffled by his odd attempts at levity, while Missandei isn't impressed with Tyrion and his drunken humor (though she does appreciate that he saved her life in the attack at the gladiator games).Game of Thrones Season 6: Episode #3 – Good Intentions (HBO) **Obviously the point of the scene was to show the culture clash Tyrion is facing with the more serious characters in Meereen, but of minor note is that he keeps asking if there are any "games" they can play. In the novels, Tyrion in fact learned to play the board game Cyvasse as he journeyed to Meereen, which is somewhat like Chess. Even after he reaches Meereen he plays cyvasse with several sellswords to pass the time. *Varys says he doesn't actually speak the local language very well when trying to pronounce the name of Vala's son "Dom", though he spoke it well enough in the previous episode when he corrects Tyrion's incomprehensible grammar. Of course, either Varys could have just been saying this sarcastically, or he's just having a little trouble with the local Ghiscari Low Valyrian of Meereen (Daenerys herself had enough trouble with it that she kept Missandei as a translator, despite speaking Valyrian quite well - the production team described the local Valyrian accent as similar to the difference between an American English accent and a heavy Scottish English accent - the same language, but at times the pronunciation is quite different). **Given that both Varys and Vala have been shown to comprehensibly speak Valyrian, it is unclear if Vala is meant to know the Common Tongue of Westeros, or if the scene is "translated" into English/Common Tongue for the sake of the audience (though this is ultimately inconsequential). *This episode suggests that there is no secrecy or ambiguity about the identity of the newest member of the Kingsguard, who is openly identified as Gregor Clegane. This is in contrast to the books, where the alias "Ser Robert Strong" was used, but this name has not been mentioned at all in the series. In this episode Qyburn calls him Gregor in front of Jaime and Cersei, and Pycelle openly calls him Gregor Clegane to the other Small Council members as well. That being said, in the novels, characters openly suspect that it is really Gregor (there aren't many seven to eight feet tall men in Westeros), and uncle Kevan in his inner thought monologue outright thinks it must be the "dead man" Gregor. *Jaime directly states at the Small Council that "the same women who murdered Myrcella have now overthrown House Martell and taken control of Dorne". Again, Ellaria Sand's coup in Dorne is a massive departure from the novels, in which Doran is not only alive but only feigning a desire for peace so he can betray the Lannisters later. The dialogue in this episode seems to establish that Ellaria and the Sand Snakes in the TV version didn't seize control of "House Martell", but are considered to have overthrown the ruling Great House of the region. The TV show didn't introduce Doran's other two children from the novels, thus when they killed both Doran and Trystane in the TV version it apparently rendered "House Martell" extinct - as opposed to Oberyn's bastard daughters somehow claiming rule despite being illegitimate (or perhaps, in this scene Jaime simply feels they overthrew the "real" House Martell). **Jaime's dialogue indicates that he openly thinks Ellaria killed Doran - when in the preceding episode, Tommen said he suspected Cersei of killing Trystane because he was killed on his ship in the capital's harbor, when in truth it was the Sand Snakes who snuck in and killed him. The point of this earlier scene was apparently to set up that Ellaria was going to publicly blame the death of Trystane on the Lannisters as a pretext for war. It's possible she meant to blame the Lannisters for Doran's assassination as well - which is more difficult to do if she has seized power upon his untimely death. On the other hand, Jaime would know this is a lie and suspect Ellaria in fact killed Doran, given that the Lannisters themselves know they never sent assassins to kill him. In this case, Ellaria might publicly present this as her and the Sand Snakes stepping up to assume control after Doran's "tragic assassination by the Lannisters". Ultimately Jaime's line can be interpreted broadly enough that it doesn't add any significantly new information, more will be known when Dorne reappears. *This episode sheds light on the fates of Rickon Stark, Osha, and Shaggydog, who have been missing since Season 3's penultimate episode The Rains of Castamere, showing that they did in fact arrive at Last Hearth as planned. In the books, an eyewintess saw them heading for Skagos. *The subplot about the Umbers deviate greatly from the books: Greatjon is not dead, he was taken alive at the Red Wedding; his son and heir Smalljon was killed while protecting Robb; Hother "Whoresbane" Umber, Greatjon's uncle, who is in command of half of the surviving Umber troops, collaborates with the Boltons but it has nothing to do with Jon - he does that reluctantly because he fears for his nephew's life; Mors "Crowfood" Umber, Hother's brother, who is in command of the other half of the surviving Umber troops, joined Stannis, and he is the one who holds a grudge against the wildlings because his only daughter was kidnapped by one - but he does not resent Jon, and is still loyal to the Starks. **In the fifth book, when Reek is first brought from the dungeons, he sees Ramsay sitting with two northern lords. Their names are not mentioned, but by their descriptions they are Hother Umber and Arnolf Karstark, the latter collaborates with the Boltons because he plots to take over Karhold, not because of his nephew's death. Their counterpart characters in the show, Smalljon Umber and Harald Karstark, support the Boltons for totally different reason - hatred of the Starks. In the books * The episode is adapted from the following chapter of A Game of Thrones: ** Chapter 39, Eddard X: a flashback of the showdown at the Tower of Joy. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: ** Chapter 24, Cersei V: Cersei orders Qyburn to send his whisperers to spy on the kinglanders who mock the Lannisters. ** Chapter 45, Sam V: Sam tells Gilly he intends to send her and the baby to Horn Hill. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 12, Reek I: Ramsay meets with Lords Karstark and Umber. ** Chapter 29, Davos IV: It is revealed where Osha and Rickon went. Memorable Quotes Arthur Dayne: "Lord Stark." Eddard Stark: "I looked for you on the Trident." Arthur: "We weren't there." Gerold Hightower: "Your friend, the Usurper would lie beneath the ground if we had been." Eddard: "The Mad King is dead, Rhaegar lies beneath the ground. Why weren't you there to protect your prince?" Arthur: "Our prince wanted us here." Eddard: "Where's my sister?" Arthur: "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come." and Gerold don theur helms. "And now it begins." two Kingsguard draw their swords. Eddard: "No, now it ends." Ramsay Bolton: When my father became Warden of the North, your house refused to pledge their banners. Smalljon Umber: Your father was a cunt. Ramsay Bolton: My beloved father, the Warden- Smalljon Umber: Your father was a cunt, and that's why you killed him. I might've done the same to my father if he hadn't done me the favor of dying on his own. Ramsay Bolton: My father was poisoned by our enemies. Smalljon Umber: Mmm. Jon Snow: "If you have any last words, now is the time." Bowen Marsh: "You shouldn't be alive. It's not right." Jon: "Neither was killing me." Jon: "My watch has ended." Image gallery Oathbreaker 01.jpg Oathbreaker 02.jpg Oathbreaker 03.jpg Oathbreaker 04.jpg Oathbreaker 05.jpg Oathbreaker 06.jpg Oathbreaker 07.jpg Oathbreaker 08.jpg Oathbreaker 09.jpg Oathbreaker 10.jpg Oathbreaker 11.jpg Oathbreaker 12.jpg Oathbreaker 13.jpg Oathbreaker 14.jpg Oathbreaker 15.jpg Oathbreaker 16.jpg 603 Oathbreaker Children of the Forest.png References ru:Клятвопреступник de:Eidbrecher (Episode) fr:Oathbreaker Category:Season 6 Episodes